My Girl
by Vampira Black
Summary: Lily começa a namorar James mesmo sabendo que ele ainda está apaixonado pela ex. Será que ela vai resistir a esta situação por muito tempo ou finalmente James Potter ira abrir os olhos...
1. Chapter 1

_**"My Girl"**_

**Autora : Vampira Black **

**Gênero : Shortfic**

**Shipper : Lily / James**

**E-mail: .br**

**OBS: Fic baseada no romance "Caminhos Cruzados" de Miranda Lee.**

**Sipnose: **

Lilian Evans começa a namorar James Potter, mesmo sabendo que ele ainda é apaixonado por sua ex-namorada, que terminou o namoro de dois anos para aceitar um casamento arranjado. Ela está apaixonada, mas sabe que ele não se sente da mesma forma. Infelizmente não a mais esperanças para este amor não correspondido.

*******

**Capítulo 1**

Ela não podia permitir que essa situação continuasse, não era um estepe para ele se consolar. Sabia muito bem onde ele tinha ido, tinha pedido a noite de folga ao professor Dumbledore, para ir até lá, ao noivado de sua amada Melanie e ela mesmo sabendo disso estava ali aceitando o título de namorada de James Potter. Era ridiculo, todo mundo sabia que James é apaixonado por Melanie, eles haviam terminado a meses quando a garota tinha dado a notícia de que estava terminando o namoro por causa de um casamento arranjado.

James tinha ficado obviamente arrasado com o término do namoro e até agora Lily não sabia como tinham começado a namorar, primeiro ela estava lá o consolando, depois ele a seguia para cima e para baixo querendo conversar e depois de um único beijo, tinham começado a namorar, ele nem ao menos tinha pedido, mas ela se rendeu ao amor que sempre havia sentido.

Ainda estava lembrando de seu primeiro beijo com James que nem ao menos notou Sirius parado na sua frente a impedindo de entrar no salão principal para jantar e sabia muito bem o que ele estava fazendo ali.

- Lily... - Sirius falou coçando a cabeça.

- Não precisa se desculpar pelo seu amigo Sirius, eu sei muito bem que ele é doido pela Mel... - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- Ele é um idiota isso sim e parece querer te fazer de idiota junto. - falou indignado - Mas por favor da um tempo para ele.

- Você só pode estar brincando né Sirius? Já faz seis meses que eles terminaram e no mesmo dia a Melanie colocou a notícia de que iria se casar estamapada no Profeta Diário e ainda assim ele corre atrás dela!

- Eu sei que ele é um imbecil, mas...

- Já faz dois meses que eu e o James começamos este rolo doido que se tornou a minha vida! Mas tempo que isso? É impossivel!

- E então o que você vai fazer?

- Vou deixar minha vidinha voltar a correr normalmente.

- Tem certeza que é isso realmente que você quer?

- É disso que eu preciso. - Lily falou indiferente.

Lily e Sirius entraram juntos no salão principal cada um indo para seu grupo de amigos que os esperavam ansiosos para saber o que havia acontecido...

- O que Sirius Black estava conversando com você? - Severus perguntou assim que Lily se aproximou.

- Estava tentando me convencer a ter mais paciência com o amigo dele.

- E o que você respondeu? - uma morena bem gordinha com uniforme da Corvinal perguntou ansiosa.

- O que eu poderia responder Maddie? - Lily perguntou sarcástica.

- Eu te avisei desde o início que você não deveria ter dado confiança para ele. Tinha que ter deixado ele sofrer sozinho por levar o primeiro fora da vidinha mediocre dele. -

Severus falou com um sorriso de satisfação.

- Você conhece a Lily, Severus, ela amolece por qualquer um coração partido, não lembra como ficamos amigos? - Maddie perguntou rindo ironicamente.

- Isso foi completamente diferente. E você sabe bem disso e também não é como se ele não tivesse nenhum amigo para apoia-lo.

- Vamos para com a discussão por favor? Eu já admiti que fui uma idiota e que fui usada nesses dois meses, então vamos apenas comer em paz. - Lily falou decidida.

- Dois meses não, foi desde quando ele terminou com a Mel... - Maddie falou com a voz melosa.

- Esta bem fui idiota e usada por um longo período, já admiti, satisfeitos? Ótimo porque eu quero comer. - Lily falou decidida.

- O que aconteceu que vocês não nos esperaram? - uma loira perguntou com a face muito corada puxando um garoto pelo braço.

- Do jeito que vocês dois gostam de um armário de vassouras não sabiamos se iriamos morrer de fome. - Severus falou friamente.

- Poxa Sewie de vez em quando você machuca meu coração. - Dorothy falou rindo sem constrangimento enquanto Alan estava vermelho feito um tomate.

- Senta logo ai Alan, se você não comer alguma coisa, não vai conseguir da conta do serviço. - Maddie falou maldosamente.

- Vocês são terriveis. - Alan falou quase enfiando o rosto na tigela de sopa.

- As vassouras que devem achar vocês terriveis! - Maddie falou rindo da própria piada.

- Qual o problema dela? - Alan perguntou curioso.

- De quem?

- Da Ruiva que até agora não falou nada para me envergonhar... - Alan falou com a boca cheia.

- Ela vai terminar com o Potter. - Severus falou com gosto.

- Huuu quantas novidades, o que mais eu perdi? - Dorothy perguntou curiosa?

- Sirius conversou com ela pedindo para ela ter mais paciência com o amiguinho. - Maddie contou animada - E finalmente nossa amiga abriu os olhos e vai dar um chute

certeiro no traseiro perfeito de James Potter.

Enquanto isso em outro grupo, dois pares de olhos esperavam ansiosos por Sirius que havia sido rodeado por alguma garotas que queriam saber se ele já tinha um par para ir ao baile de formatura, quando finalmente consguiu se ver livre novamente Sirius chegou a mesa para enfrentar mais perguntas...

- Falou com ela Sirius? - Remus perguntou ansioso.

- Sim. - Sirius falou pensando que não podia culpar a Ruiva.

- E ai?

- Qual garota iria gostar de ser posta de lado e ver seu namorado sumir para ir correndo tentar impedir a festa de noivado da ex? - Sirius perguntou sem animo para comer.

- Nossa o James conegue ser tão idiota, porque ele simplesmente não aceita isso e fica com a Lily, que é simplesmente incrível? - Remus perguntou balançando a cabeça.

- Se a Melanie realmente gostasse dele, não concordaria com esse casamento arranjado para início de conversa e se ele acha que ela vai desistir só porque ele está ali, ele

está muito enganado.

- Quando ele voltar vai estar sozinho, não vai ter ninguém para aturar a dor de cotovelo dele ou ouvir ele falar de como a Melanie é incrivel. - Remus falou lembrando do

estado que o amigo ficava toda vez que lembrava da ex namorada.

- A não ser que um de nós fique do lado dele. - Pedro falou nervosamente chamando a atenção de Sirius e Remus.

- Eu já tinha deixado muito claro quando recebi o convite da festa que não iria e que não concordava que ele fosse. - Sirius falou.

- Também não sou tão bonzinho de ajuda-lo enquanto ele faz outra pessoa sofrer. - Remus falou deixando claro que se dependesse deles James iria curtir fossa sozinho.

- Mas a Lily aceitou isso quando eles começaram a namorar. - Pedro falou com ares de sabe tudo.

- Bem não aceita mais...

Mais tarde no quarto das meninas...

- Então você está mesmo decidida a terminar com ele? - Dorothy perguntou vendo Lily se deitar.

- Foi isso que eu falei. - Lily falou cansada de dizer a mesma coisa.

- Falar, grandes coisa! - Dorothy falou exasperada - Quantas vezes eu não disse que ia terminar com o Alan?

- Isso é diferente, você diz milhares de vezes que vai terminar com ele, porque ele é muito timido e você é muito atirada. Enquanto agora eu estou falando e vou terminar com James porque ele esta apaixonado por uma loura belissima, com incriveis olhos azuis, sangue puro e que esta noiva de outro cara que tem mais galeões que ele.

- E por isso você vai desistir, fácil assim? - Dorothy perguntou desafiante.

- Sim. - Lily falou com simplicidade.

- Nossa eu tinha um discurso todo preparado, mas esse sim me quebrou, pensei que você ia ficar meio em duvida, desabafar... - Dorothy falou desanimada.

- Você só está insistindo tanto porque queria que fossemos juntos ao baile de formatura. - Lily falou revirando os olhos.

- É e agora com quem eu vou dançar!? O Alan praticamente gruda os pes no chão!

- Bem eu vou ao baile com o Severus e a Maddie.

- Não é a mesma coisa!

- Aposto que o Alan vai gostar bem mais.

- Ele vai adorar! - Lily comentou rindo e Dorothy teve que concordar. - Hum que tal você ir com o Diggory?

- Com o Amus? Por que eu faria isso? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Bom ele foi seu namorado antes do James, foi você que deu um pé na bunda dele, mas tenho certeza que ele volta quando você quiser.

- Eu não vou usar o Amus, entendeu Dorothy? - Lily perguntou sem acreditar na idéia da amiga.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Sua chata. Bem vou dormir, boa noite.

- Boa noite querida.

Já era tarde da noite e Lily ainda não havia consegudo pregar os olhos, sua amiga já estava dormindo a muito tempo, assim como as outras meninas do quarto enquanto ela não consgeuia parar de pensar que se talvez ela se arrumasse mais ou se maquiasse, podia chamar a atenção dele. Com certeza James mal a reconheceria.

Talvez se ela...

- Não, não... - Lily murmurou fechando os olhos - Ele nunca vai olhar para você dessa maneira, não importa o que você faça, então, nem pense nisso.

Bravamente ela deixou de lado todos os pensamentos sobre James Potter, sabia que não tinha chances de atrai-lo. Ele só tinha ficado com ela por um unico motivo, ela sabia como consola-lo e nem ao menos fazia isso com beijos. Sabia que podia ficar muito atraente, já havia feito diversos trabalhos como modelo quando estava de férias da escola, mas quando estava em Hogwarts gostava de ser ela mesma.

E sabia muito bem que não podia competir com Melanie Harrison, não por causa da beleza sabia que usasse suas maquiagens, as roupas que sua mãe tanto gostava colocaria a loira no chinelo, mas ainda assim James Potter não prestaria atenção nela, afinal Melanie e James namoraram por dois anos, a garota um ano mais velha sempre fora admirada por todos os garotos de Hogwarts e James era louco por ela, era não ainda é.

Nem ao menos podia dizer que a garota era burra, Melanie era inteligente, na verdade era extremamente inteligente, de uma perspicácia que podia transformar-se em sarcasmo caso ela não gostasse de você. E Lily sabia bem disso, pois por alguma razão ela não gostava de Lily. Todos sabiam que James era apaixonado por ela, a própria Melanie estava bem segura disso, fato mais do que confirmado quando James colocou o rabinho entre as pernas e foi correndo atrás dela na tentativa de cancelar aquele casamento.

...

James estava furioso, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ver a cara de Melanie Harrison nunca mais em sua vida, se possivel nem ao menos mencionar o nome dela. Como pudera passar tanto tempo ao lado de uma pessoa assim ele não podia saber, mas agora ele sabia que aquele foi a maior perda de tempo em toda a sua vida. Ainda estava irritado quando entrou no quarto e encontrou Sirius sentado na cama fingindo que lia um livro.

- Já chegou? - Sirius perguntou sem esconder seu sarcásmo. - Pensei que ficaria por lá té ela dizer que não ia mais se casar.

- Não estou mais interessado na Melanie. - James falou secamente.

- Ah é mesmo? Parece que finalmente tomou algum juízo. Depois me diz onde vende para eu poder comprar quando você perder o seu novamente.

- Qual o seu probelma agora? - James perguntou irritado.

- O meu? Nenhum, é outra pessoa que está com problemas no momento.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Sirius?

- Com certeza amanhã você vai descobrir.

Lily estava aproveitando as águas calmas da banheira, só quem podia entrar naquele banheiro era os monitores chefes, já havia deixado um aviso na porta mostrando que o banheiro estava ocupado. Nossa como estava precisando daquele banho, precisava relaxar para poder dizer com toda calma do mundo que não queria mais nada com James Potter, a banheira na verdade mais parecia uma piscina, aproveitar para flutar encarando o teto, divagando sobre todas suas incertezas.

De repente ouviu o barulho da porta e ficou de pé num salto. Ao se virar na água os cabelos molhados cobriram-lhe o rosto, e ela não conseguiu definir quem estava de pé na porta. Mas reconheceu aquela voz zangada à primeira palavra.

- O que você acha que está fazendo no banheiro dos monitores? - perguntou.

James. Era James! Lily pensou afundando novamente o corpo na banheira, não que tivesse mais alguma coisa para esconder, agora ele já tinha visto tudo o que não podia. Afinal o que ele estava fazendo ali? Tinha certeza que havia colocado o aviso na porta, tinha trancado tudo direitinho, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

- Estou esperando uma resposta. - falou a voz irritada.

- Bem como monitora Chefe tenho todo o direito de tomar banho aqui. - Lily falou com rispidez tirando o cabelo do rosto a tempo de ver James arregalar os olhos.

- Lily!?

- Pode se virar por favor?

- Ah claro, claro, eu não imaginava que era você que estava aqui dentro afinal, nós éramos para estar na sala de aula. - James falava rapidamente passando as mãos pelo

cabelo.

- Estou matando aula, assim como você e que eu saiba eu coloquei um aviso na porta indicando que estava ocupado.

- Ah é que alguns monitores deram a senha para alguns amigos e pensei que...

- Mesmo assim você não tinha um motivo cabivel para assustar uma garota assim.

Lily falava com a voz séria, mas seu rosto estava ardendo de vergonha se lembrando que os olhos de James tinham se dirigido direto para os seus seios antes de afundar novamente na água. Não que ela se envergonha-se sabia que tinha um corpo bonito, mas isso não significava que queria que James também soubesse, não nessa situação. Aquilo era pura aflição e ela enfiava a roupa o uniforme de qualquer jeito sobre o corpo molhado.

- Pronto já terminei. - Lily falou sabendo que não estava em seu melhor estado.

- Me desculpe eu realmente não sabia que era você aqui dentro, pensei que era um daqueles garotos da sonserina... - James falou olhando para Lily que estava com o

uniforme grudado no corpo.

- Bem não precisa mais se preocupar, deixa eu subir agora. - Lily falava sem encara-lo, mas não pode resistir a uma provocação - Porque não aproveita a água? Está muito

boa.

- Pode ser. - James falou ainda aturdido, nunca havia se dado conta de que Lily tinha um corpo daqueles.

-Tenta, um banho relaxante é muito bom depois de voltar de uma viagem estressante. - Lily falou com um sorriso seco.

James viu Lily sair calmamente do banheiro, desde que começaram a namorar Lily era assim aquele poço de calma e tranquilidade, realmente ela sempre lhe deixava relaxado, mas no momento depois do que havia presenciado podia dizer que estava tudo, menos relaxado. Quando voltou para Hogwarts estava doido para encontrar Lily e contar o que havia acontecido, mas ao invés disso encontrou um Sirius irônico lhe esperando.

Acordou de mal humor por não ter conseguido conversar com Lily e quando resolveu matar aula para liberar sua frustração sobre os alunos, o que aconteceu? Encontra sua namorada tomando banho, exibindo um corpo lindo, de lhe deixar com a boca seca. Só de pensar nas poucas vezes que haviam se beijado e ainda assim meros selinhos ficava aborrecido com sua falta de atenção. Com certeza Lily merecia o melhor de si e estava disposto a dar.

- Essas coisas só acontecem comigo... - Lily falava sem parar subindo correndo para seu quarto.

- Lily o que...

- Depois Maddie, depois... - Lily falou passando como um jato pelos amigos que saiam da sala de aula.

- O que aconteceu? - Maddie perguntou espantada.

- Não sei, só sei que ela estava muito sexy...

- Alan!?

- O que?

- Eu vou terminar com você, seu garoto insuportável! - Dorothy falou batendo o pé.

- Ué mas você não falou que me quer menos tímido? - perguntou confuso.

- Não dando em cima das minhas amigas ou melhor não dê em cima de qualquer garota!

- Não dei em cima da Lily, somente fiz uma constatação e não menti, menti Severus?

- Não me meta nos seus problemas meu caro. - Severus falou com as bochechas coradas.

Lily ainda estava aturdida, mas não poderia se trancar na Torre o dia tantas coisas para fazer como Monitora que não era possível que encontrasse com James, afinal ele tinha mais o que fazer também e na verdade ele só a procurava quando estava querendo desabafar ou falar dos garotos, o que com certeza não estava acontecendo no momento.

James estava impaciente havia passado praticamente o dia inteiro no salão comunal esperando para se desculpar com Lily e ela ainda não havia saído do quarto, o que era um pessimo sinal, ela passava o dia inteiro passeando pela escola, ajudando os estudantes mais novos, conversando com os amigos ou simplesmente fazendo nada, sempre que queria ela aparecia na sua frente e logo agora ela que precisava falar com ela, ela estava enfurnada no quarto, não que tivesse muita idéia sobre o que falar com ela quando a encontrasse, mas sabia que surgiria algo. Assim que a viu despontar na escadaria sem lemrbou das curvas sinuosas e molhadas, da pele sedosa, dos cabelos ruivos molhados... Simplesmente não lhe veio mais nada a mente.

- Lily... - James falou sem jeito.

- Sim? - Lily falou descendo as escadas sentindo as pernas tremendo não acreditava que já dera de cara com ele assim que saiu do quarto.

- Eu queria me desculpar por mais cedo, eu não tinha a intenção de te envergonhar.

- Não tem problema, não é como se você nunca tivesse visto uma garota sem roupa. - Lily falou ácida, mas se compadeceu ao ver o rosto dele ficar vermelho - Vá não fique chateado por causa disso.

- Acontece que eu não queria que você tivesse uma má impressão de mim, eu não fico por ai tarando as garotas tomando banho nem nada disso.

- Eu sei muito bem que nem tods as tarefas de monitor chefe são agradaveis, não se preocupe. - Lily falou respirando fundo. - Bem eu tenho que ir, quer falar mais alguma coisa?

- Ah, não.

- Até mais tarde James. - Lily falou virando de costas.

Pronto sua decisão já estava mais que tomada, era compreensivel ele não ter dito nada quando se encontraram no banheiro, mas agora ela tinha uma brecha para ele falar onde ele tinha ido na noite passada, se tinha sentido falta dela, podia falar qualquer coisa que lhe desse alguma esperança de que aquele namoro podeiria dar certo, mas isso não aconteceu. Já estava decidida iria terminar com ele, com certeza quando teria muitos pretendentes quando terminassem Hogwarts, isto é, se nenhum tivesse coragem de se aproximar dela nessa última semana se aula.

- Que cara é essa Pontas? - Remus perguntou vendo James parado olhando para a porta.

- Ah não é nada...

- Você já encontrou a Lily hoje? - Pedro perguntou cauteloso.

- Já. - resmungou vermelgo feito uma pimenta - Mas ela está ocupada fazendo umas coisas...

- Então ela ainda não falou nada. - Remus concluiu.

- Falou o que?

- Não nada demais. - Pedro se apressou em falar - Vamos o Sirius está nos esperando lá embaixo.

- Voces dois estão muito esquisitos...

- Será que ela desistiu? - Pedro perguntou baixinho.

- Dúvido um pouco...

- Você vem ou não?

Já no dia seguinte James estava mais animado, faltava apenas cinco dias para terminarem Hogwarts, depois de sete anos lá dentro sentiria muita falta, mas finalmente poderia ficar livre de toda aquela pressão e quem sabe até mesmo poderia sir mais com Lily conhecer um pouco do mundo trouxa... Estava fazendo planos quando sentiu que era puxado para uma sala de aula e deu de cara com Lily e logo pensou que seu dia não poderia ter começado melhor.

- James. Preciso falar com você. - Lily falou.

- Pode falar. - falou sorrindo

Lily não retribuiu o sorriso, para falar a verdade James se deu conta que não tinha visto Lily rir desde que havia voltado de viagem ou seria a mais tempo? Sempre quando encontrava Lily pelos corredores, na sala de aula ou até mesmo no café da manhã, ela sempre estava com um sorriso, um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto. Na verdade ela parecia ter um sorriso especial reservado para ele e ele adorava isso, mas já fazia muito tempo que não via esse sorriso.

- Eu não quero mais namorar você. - Lily falou sem preambulos.

- O que? - James perguntou confuso não poderia estar escutando direito.

- Estou terminando, quero dizer isso se agente namorou de verdade né!?

- Mas o que? Lily eu não estou entendendo nada, pode ser mais clara por favor?

- Mais clara que isso? Bem James Potter eu Lilian Evans, não quero mais namorar com você, lhe dar conselhos ou tentar te fazer entender que existe vida pós-Melanie e como um último conselho lhe digo para procurar uma parceira para dançar contigo no nosso baile de formatura.

- Mas por que? - James perguntou desorientado - Agente está tão bem! Foi por causa do que aconteceu no banheiro? Eu peço desculpas, mas não fiz de propósito e...

- Não tem nada a ver com isso James, tem haver com amor ou melhor a falta dele. Não vamos ficar arrastando uma coisa que nós dois sabemos que não tem futuro.

- Não tem futuro porque você não quer deixar que tenha.

- Quando sairmos daqui cada um de nós ira tomar o seu prórpio caminho e eu espero que você seja feliz James. - Lily falou com siceridade virando as costas.

- Você sabe que eu eu não vou aceitar isso assim não sabe?

- Acho que você não tem muita escolha.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Shortfic para comemorar os meus 22 anos que se completaram esta semana. Eu faço aniversário, mas também dou presente para vocês! rsrs Era para ser uma **

**Oneshot, mas eu me empolguei então eu espero que vocês leiam o próximo capítulo que espero que seja o último.**

**Beijos**

**Vampira Black**

**OBS:** You are So Cool será atualizada este final de semana. Atrasei um pouco porque minha beta está muito metida tirando férias em Fortaleza e fiquei com preguiça de fazer a correção...

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

James ainda estava aturdido, agora que ele estava preparado para se dedicar inteiramente a Lily e o que ela fazia? Terminava com ele... Com certeza aquilo lhe surpreendeu, sempre podia contar com Lily para tudo, jamais havia imaginado que ela terminaria com ele. Por um momento pensou em oferecer algum presente para ela, quem sabe flores, flores sempre derretiam uma garota. Infelizmente ele sabia que aquilo não ia dar certo Lily não era como outras garotas, não era como Melanie que recebia um presente e esquecia de tudo, mas se ao menos soubesse por que ela tinha terminado com ele, tentaria concertar, sabia que cometia muitos erros, entretanto sempre tivera a compreensão de Lily.

Estava andando a esmo perdido em seus pensamentos e nem ao menos reparou que já estava no salão principal parado ao lado dos amigos que comiam animados.

- Que cara é essa? - Remus perguntou vendo o amigo emburrado.

- A Lily...

- Ah ela terminou com você!? Nossa pensei que ela ia fazer isso bem em cima do baile de formatura para você não ter com quem ir a festa, até que ela foi bacana. O que acha Aluado? - Sirius perguntou enfiando uma colher de mingau na boca.

- Com certeza ela teve muita consideração, outra garota apareceria no baile com outro cara e falaria para você arranjar alguém.

- Vocês sabiam? Sabiam que ela ia terminar comigo!? - James perguntou irritado.

- O Sirius tentou pedir clemência a ela, mas não teve jeito. - Pedro falou baixinho.

- Posso saber por que não me falaram nada? Ou melhor já que estão tão informados assim podem me informar o motivo dela ter terminado comigo?

- Porque não pergunta isso a ela? - Remus perguntou dando de ombros.

- Apesar de eu achar sinceramente que ela cansou de ver você correr feito um maratonista atrás da Melanie Harrods. - Sirius comentou.

- A Lily nunca se importou com a Melanie, sempre me ajudou muito. - James falou batendo a mão na mesa.

- Por que não pergunta a ela e tira todas as suas dúvidas? - Sirius falou colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

- Pois saibam que é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!

- Que tal fazer isso depois da aula?

- Nada disso ela vai ter que me explicar direitinho o que está acontecendo e vai ser agora. - James falou indo na direção da Ruiva que tomava café com os amigos.

- Como um cara que é tão inteligente pode ser tão burro quando se trata de algo tão óbvio? - Remus perguntou.

- Só espero que isso não pegue. - Sirius falou.

James praticamente levantou Lily do lugar onde estava sentada e a arrastou para fora do salão principal com todos os olhares sobre eles. Só a colocou no chão novamente quando já estavam fora de Hogwarts e fora das vistas dos outros alunos. Quando James encarou Lily viu que ela estava vermelha e achou que ela ficava muito fofa assim.

- O que foi tudo isso? - Lily finalmente conseguiu juntar as palavras para falar.

- Eu quero saber por que você quer terminar comigo. - James falou com clareza.

- E precisava fazer isso tudo? Não era muito mais fácil chegar perto de mim e dizer: "Lily podemos conversar por um minuto?"

- Não me enrola fala logo porque você quer terminar! Por que até agora eu não consegui encontrar um só motivo para isso!

- Ah não achou? Bem eu vou ser sincera com você James, eu não quero ficar me prendendo a você enquanto tem tantos garotos que podem se interessar por mim.

- Eu sou muito melhor que todos eles! - James falou com arrogância fazendo Lily revirar os olhos - E agente se da tão bem, sempre se deu!

- James nós somos amigos, sempre fomos. Nós não namorávamos, somente galgávamos este título. Sei lá talvez fosse um método de nenhuma garota se aproximar de você enquanto você se recuperava do fator Melanie.

- A Melanie não tem nada haver com o que eu sinto por você! Nunca teve, não tem nem como comparar o que eu sinto por você e o que eu sinto por ela.

- Olha James não vamos discutir sim? Eu quero encontrar um cara legal, me apaixonar, começar a namorar e seguir minha vida. Quem sabe casar e ter filhos um dia...

- Então porque pelo menos não vamos a festa juntos? - James perguntou sorridente sabia que se fossem juntos poderia convencê-la a ficar com ele.

- Já combinei de ir com os meus amigos. - Lily falou se segurando tinha que se afastar dele antes que gritasse que sim bem alto.

- Não acredito que você vai me trocar por um desses idiotas. - falou olhando para Severus e Alan que os observava da janela do Castelo..

- Meus amigos não são idiotas e nem a minha decisão é. Agora com licença James, temos uma aula para assistir.

Já na estufa de herbologia, Lily estava furiosa com James por ele ter chamado seus amigos de idiota e sentia ainda mais raiva dela mesma por ter cogitado a possibilidade de ir ao baile de formatura com ele.

- Hum... Então está fazendo James Potter correr atrás de você é!? - Maddie falou animada esfregando as mãos.

- Bom trabalho garota! - Dorothy falou fazendo sinal de positivo - Nós devemos manter os garotos na palma da nossa mão!

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando... - Lily falou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

- De James Potter praticamente te comendo com os olhos desde que entrou na sala de aula. - Maddie comentou batendo as mãos animada.

- Sem contar nos bilhetinhos que voaram até aqui que você não abre e quase me mata de curiosidade. - Dorothy falou pegando um com a mão.

- Ele só está vindo atrás de mim porque precisa de um estepe, precisa de alguém para se apoiar e se lamentar por causa da Mel... - Lily falou fazendo uma careta e pegando o bilhete da mão de Dorothy.

- Você acha mesmo? Eu acho que ele está caidinho por você. - Dorothy falava fazendo corações na terra.

- Dorothy você falaria qualquer coisa para não ter que ficar sentada com a Maddie e Severus a noite toda no nosso baile de formatura. - Lily falou remexendo na terra desenhada.

- Não seja assim tão rude.

- Isso não ser rude é ser sincera coisa que a senhorita também deveria ser de vez em quando.

- Do que as moças estão conversando? - Alan perguntou se aproximando com a mão cheia de sementes saltitantes.

- De como eu, o Severus e a Lily vamos nos divertir a valer na festa de formatura. - Maddie falou sorridente.

- Comprei uma gravata para combinar com o seu vestido Lily. - Severus falou corando levemente.

- E eu!? - Maddie perguntou cruzando os braços. - Tudo bem eu não fico ofendida, só de saber que James Potter não vai estar junto já fico mais aliviada.

- Do que você está falando agora Maddie? - Lily perguntou confusa.

- Ora James Potter nunca vem sozinho, sempre vem com Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e aquele Pedro. Se eles ficassem com agente eu ficaria a noite toda com medo de comer alguma coisa e fazer com que o botão do meu vestido voasse no olho de um deles...

- Você é demais Maddie sinceramente... - Lily falou finalmente sorrindo.

James de sua mesa observava Lily e tinha que admitir sentia falta dela, não só de conversar com ela, mas do sorriso, de como ela lhe animava, de como até mesmo o silêncio dela era agradável, se lembrou que durante a festa de noivado havia pensado o tempo todo em como Lily iria rir daquilo tudo e como seria divertido se estivesse ali juntos. Ela era assim sempre tinha um ar de capacidade e maturidade, reunindo o que era bom nas pessoas. Conversavam desde sempre, mas quando ele terminou com Melanie ela rapidamente lhe apoiou lhe passando calma, uma sensação com que ele agora esperava contar Não, não apenas a contar. A precisar.

Ele precisava de Lily muito mais do que já precisará de Melanie. Quando Melanie o deixou, ficou irritado e frustrado. Nunca tinha gostado de ser abandonado, ou de perder. Havia ficado irritado naquela festa não porque Melanie iria se casar e sim por que Lily não estava ali com ele. A única coisa boa daquela viagem foi que finalmente enxergou que não queria nada com Melanie. Teve certeza disso quando ela se insinuou para ele falando que ainda podiam ser amantes quando ele saísse de Hogwarts.

Quando Lily anunciou que o estava deixando, James percebeu, segundos depois de ouvir aquela declaração, que faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ela. Qualquer coisa mesmo!

No dia da Festa de Formatura...

- E então com quem você vai a Festa? - Remus perguntou vendo James acabar de se arrumar.

- Sozinho. - James falou satisfeito com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- O que? Não acredito que você não conseguiu arranjar um par... - Pedro falou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Se eu tivesse tentado com certeza teria conseguido, mas como não o fiz.

- Não estou entendendo. - Pedro falou confuso, enquanto Sirius e Remus sabiam muito bem o que o amigo iria tentar fazer.

- Se eu aparecesse hoje no baile com alguma garota perderia toda e qualquer chance de voltar a namorar com a Lily, indo sozinho posso sequestra-la e dançar com ela a noite toda.

- E porque você quer tanto voltar com a Lily?

- Porque é a Lily. - James falou dando o toque final na gravata.

Já na festa várias garotas rodeavam James sem parar, todas sabiam que ele estava sozinho e estavam alvoroçadas, enquanto isso ele estava apenas esperando uma pessoa chegar e isso parecia que não ia acontecer nunca. Até que ela finalmente surgiu na porta do salão principal, com um lindo vestido verde que lhe aderia todas as curvas do corpo e que lhe deixava mais linda que já havia visto em qualquer ocasião. Estava perfeita para ele.

Seus pés caminharam sozinhos até ela, ela parecia estar perdida procurando por alguém, mas não sabia que havia acabado de ser encontrada, James não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela e seu coração deu um salto quando ela lhe encarou e sorriu.

- Oi. - James falou a segurando pelo braço, tentando parecer casual, mas temendo ter fracassado miseravelmente. - Você está linda.

- Ah obrigada, você também está ótimo. - Lily falou sem jeito sentindo seu braço formigar com o contato dos dedos dele.

- Dança uma música comigo?

- Desculpe James, mas eu acabei de chegar vou ficar com os meus amigos. - Lily falou resistindo a tentação de se jogar nos braços dele que estava praticamente perfeito naquelas vestes de gala.

- Mais tarde nós dançamos então, não esqueça está me devendo uma música.

- Me fala logo o que ele queria? - Dorothy perguntou correndo até Lily quando ela se afastou um passo de James.

- Não e nada demais apenas uma dança.

- Ele é tão fofo! Sabia que veio sozinho?

- É mesmo? - Lily falou com um desinteresse que não sentia.

- Você não vai dançar com ele, não é Lily? - Severus perguntou preocupado.

- E por que não? Não é nada demais... - falou se servindo de uma taça tentando acalmar seus nervos que estavam em ebulição.

James não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Lily por toda a noite a viu rir muito com seus amigos, comer, beber, dançar com Alan, Maddie e Dorothy e quase tinha se mordido de ciúmes ao ver aquele braço magrelo do seboso lhe rodeando a cintura. Quando viu que Snape estava carinhosamente afastando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Lily se levantou nervosamente, sua música tinha chego.

- Chegou à hora da nossa dança está pronta? - James perguntou com um sorriso encantador.

- E por que não estaria? - Lily perguntou se levantando e aceitando a mão que ele estendia.

James logo a enlaçou pela cintura e a apertou contra si, podia sentir o calor de Lily através da roupa e estava adorando isso tudo, principalmente ao notar que ela não tentava se afastar. Rodopiou com ela por todo salão. Lily estava inebriada com o perfume de James, a forma como a abraçava, como riu baixinho ao seu ouvido e murmurava como ela estava linda. Estava tão inebriada que não notou que não estavam mais dentro da salão principal, na verdade não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava e tão pouco se importava.

- Você é realmente incrível. Eu vou te beijar agora.

Não era uma pergunta, mas quando seu rosto se aproximou mais e seus lábios encontraram os seus, ela não se importou. Lily não resistiu e pôs os braços em torno do pescoço de James e ele a abraçou ainda mais forte, enquanto aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo e a envolvia na sua sedução James estava se sentindo extasiado, se repreendendo por todo o tempo perdido, nunca havia se sentido assim com ninguém, Lily parecia se encaixar perfeitamente nos braços dele.

Lily não estava acreditando nunca havia sentido algo assim, era uma necessidade quase irresistível de mandar a cautela às favas e entregar seu coração a James. Ela sentia como se seus ossos tivessem virado gelatina de repente e fosse se desfazer a qualquer momento nos braços de James, sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizar por suas costas, pressionando-a contra os contornos rígidos de seu corpo. Ela não conteve o suave arfado que escapou de sua garganta quando seus corpos se colaram completamente, encaixando-se como se tivessem feito com esse propósito.

James se afastou dos lábios dela e salpicou uma trilha de beijos ferventes ao longo do queixo até a orelha de Lily, onde encontrou um ponto tão sensível que os joelhos dela chegaram estremecer quando a língua dele a acariciou ali.

- Lily... - James suspirou em seu pescoço, arrepiando os pelinhos da carne macia de seus braços. - Eu estava louco para poder fazer isso!

Lily não pode evitar de sorrir, deixou a cabeça cair para trás, enquanto admirava os olhos cor de mel e passava os dedos pelos fios macios do cabelo dele.

- E por muito tempo eu estive ansiosa para que fizesse.

James riu feliz e então sua boca buscou novamente a dela. Ele a beijou embaixo do céu estrelado com força, esfregando seu corpo contra o dela e Lily se contorceu contra ele, James finalmente recuou lentamente, ainda segurando o corpo de Lily que estava mole em seus braços.

- É melhor nós voltarmos antes que agente comece a fazer alguma coisa que não podemos terminar agora. - James disse com a voz rouca

- É melhor mesmo isso tudo porque você queria somente uma dança. Mas o pior é que se você quisesse eu continuaria aqui. - Lily falou com as bochechas coradas e James teve vontade de beijá-la novamente.

- Melhor que esses beijos somente a certeza de que tudo está bem. Que finalmente estamos namorando de novo. - James falou passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto de Lily que estava corado.

- O que? Não, eu não disse que nós estávamos namorando de novo! - Lily falou na defensiva se afastando. - Ta certo que nos beijamos. Mas não James simplesmente não dá!

- Mas porque não? Esses beijos foram incríveis eu estou me segurando até agora para não te arrastar para um quarto e nunca mais deixa-la sair de lá! - James falou deixando Lily rubra de vergonha.

- Quer saber por que não dá? Simplesmente porque você está apaixonado pela Melanie!

- De onde você tirou uma idéia dessas? - James perguntou aturdido.

- Ah ta bom então se você não está apaixonado pela Melanie porque foi correndo atrás dela? Sem contar o tempo todo que ficou se lamuriando no meu ombro... - Lily falou tensa.

- É difícil aceitar que eu fui um idiota? - James perguntou revirando os olhos - Admito que esse não é um dos meus traços de personalidade mais bonitos, mas depois que eu me agarro a algo não desisto e Lilian Evans eu me agarrei a você!

- Sei, isso pra mim quer dizer que você é um teimoso.

- É uma forma de ver. - James comentou rindo.

- Pois saiba que eu também sou. - Lily falou séria virando as costas e voltando para o castelo.

- Lily! Espera ai Lily! - James falou mas achou melhor não correr atrás dela, sabia muito bem o que ela havia sentido nos seus braços, ela acabaria compreendendo que era dele.

Quando James voltou para o salão principal não tinha mais ninguém lá. Subiu as escadas até seu quarto sem saber direito o sentimento que sentia, estava feliz por ter estado com Lily, mas furioso por ela ser tão cabeça dura. E ainda julgando o que estava sentindo quando entrou no quarto e sentiu três pares de olhos sobre si.

- E então como foi? - Sirius perguntou encarando James com expectativa - Pelo avançado da hora a estimativas parecem ser boas.

- Não sei dizer.. Tanto foi maravilhoso, como foi desesperador. Como eu vou conseguir convence-la que não estou mais afim da Melanie? - James perguntou bufando.

- Depois de você ter corrido atrás dela, igual a um cachorrinho abanando o rabo? Hum essa é difícil... - Sirius falou ironicamente.

- Você já tentou dizer a verdade? - Remus perguntou com simplicidade. - Pode parecer estranho para vocês dois, mas na maioria das vezes funciona.

- Mas será que o James aqui já sabe qual é a verdade? - Sirius perguntou dando tapinhas na cabeça do amigo.

- A única verdade que eu sei é que a Lily é minha e isso nunca vai mudar.

- Acho melhor não dizer exatamente essas palavras pra ela. Sabe como é as meninas costumam se ofender quando tratadas como objeto. - Remus comentou balançando a cabeça.

- Vou tentar. - James comentou rindo.

Duas semanas depois...

Lily estava descansando no quintal de sua casa junto com as amigas, seus longos cabelos ruivos mexia-se com a brisa batendo em seu rosto. Afastou as madeixas e os seus olhos verdes brilharam ao ouvir o comentário de uma das suas amigas de como havia sido o último desfile que havia feito. Ela já havia abandonado a vida de modelo e agora estava estudando para se tornar uma medi bruxa, mas gostava de encontrar as amigas que conhecia desde pequena para conversar. De repente Debbie olhou fixo para trás de Lily e se abanou.

- Nossa já sei o que quero ganhar de presente de aniversário. - Tessie, outra amiga, também olhava na mesma direção assobiando.

- Com certeza... - Tessie falou apoiando Debbie - Alguém sabe quem é? Nunca vi por aqui...

Sem agüentar a curiosidade, Lily se virou e ficou boquiaberta, viu um garoto alto, os cabelos arrepiados e com a armação dos óculos escondendo os olhos amendoados, estava usando roupas trouxas e infelizmente tinha que admitir ele estava tremendamente gostoso naquela calça jeans.

- James!? O que está fazendo aqui? - Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Isso lá é jeito de me receber? Sabe o quanto eu tive que ralar para conseguir seu endereço? - perguntou com um sorriso relaxado no rosto.

- Essa era a segunda pergunta que eu ia fazer, como conseguiu meu endereço? - Lily perguntou sem conter o sorriso que seus lábios teimavam em formar.

- Praticamente tive que vender meu corpo para a Dorothy, para ela me ceder essa informação. - James falou fazendo uma cara sofrida.

- Essa Dorothy é uma garota de sorte... - Debby falou o devorando com os olhos.

- Sua educação já foi melhor Lily... - Tessie falou admirando abertamente a bunda de James.

- Desculpe, James estas são Debby e Tessie minhas amigas.

- Muito prazer. - James falou lançando um sorriso devastador. - Bem Lily tem algum lugar onde podemos conversar?

- Nós já vamos deixar vocês sozinhos, mas se tiver mais algum de você meu querido por favor o apresente para mim. - Tessie falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Pode deixar tenho dois amigos que ficariam felizes em conhecê-las. - James falou dando uma piscadela marota e Lily pensou que as meninas não sairiam dali nunca.

- Se a Lily não te quiser meu telefone é ...

- Debbie pode nos dar licença por favor? - Lily perguntou interrompendo a amiga.

- Claro querida. Até a próxima, bonitão!

- Sua amigas são muito simpáticas. - James falou sorridente.

- Eu sei, quer entrar e tomar um refresco? - Lily perguntou tentando ignorar o fato de seu coração estar pulando feito uma gorda numa cama elástica.

- Estou sendo convidado para entrar na casa de Lilian Evans!? Não acredito!

- Se quiser pode ficar aqui fora eu não me importo.

- Até parece que eu iria perder uma oportunidade dessas! - James falou entrando rapidamente observando a atmosfera confortável, o cheiro de casa limpa, as fotos penduradas na parede. Logo pode visualizar uma Lily bem mais nova com uma coroa de margarida na cabeça, estava absolutamente adorável. Era realmente uma pena o fato das fotos trouxas não se mexerem. - E seus pais?

- Viajaram para uma conferência.

- Você não disse que tem uma irmã?

- Tenho, mas ela já se casou. - "um verdadeiro porco de bigodes" Lily ficou tentada a acrescentar.

- Então estamos sozinhos? - James perguntou maliciosamente.

- Nem começa ta engraçadinho. Bem e então aceita uma limonada?

- Não vim aqui para beber limonada, Lily.

- Realmente eu não estava pensando que você encheu o saco da Dorothy e teve o trabalho de vir até aqui somente porque estava com vontade de tomar limonada.

- Não vai perguntar o que vim fazer aqui?

- Já perguntei e estou esperando até agora a sua resposta.

- Quero saber se já reconsiderou e vai voltar a namorar comigo.

- Ei já disse que não! - Lily falou realmente balançada, afinal todo o trabalho que ele teve para chegar até ali tinha que significar alguma coisa, não? - Por que você não deixa de ser teimoso James?

- Mas eu te amo, Lily. - James afirmou num tom de voz que parecia vir do fundo de sua alma e Lily sentiu seu chão tremer. - Embora você não soubesse era você que iluminava meu dia, minha vida, de maneira que ninguém jamais conseguiu. Somente quando eu estava lá naquela porcaria de festa de noivado sozinho que eu percebi que queria que você estivesse lá comigo, queria rir, brincar, abraça-la, beija-la, faz-la minha porque você é preciosa demais para mim. Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você - admitiu.

- James... - Lily balbuciou sentindo seu coração se encher de alegria.

- Me deixe terminar de falar. O Remus me disse que o melhor que eu poderia fazer era contar a verdade e é isso que eu estou fazendo, me abrindo para você totalmente ao dizer que inconscientemente, acho que sempre te amei, sempre lhe procurava para tudo. A única pessoa que passava pela minha mente era você, tomei tudo o que você gentilmente me oferecia sem nunca oferecer nada em troca. Mas amá-la não torna isso justo. Não fui honesto com você.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo essas palavras saírem dos seus lábios. - Lily falou sentindo as lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas e James secou uma a uma delicadamente. - Sabe há quanto tempo eu te amo James Potter? - Lily perguntou entre risos.

- Eu te amo Lílian Evans, eu posso ser um lerdo, meio idiota que demora para poder compreender as coisas, mas agora que já sei o que eu quero e quem eu quero não vou deixar essa chance escapar.

- De novo.

- Pois é de novo. - falou a puxando para seus braços.

_**........................................................................................................................FIM.........................................................................................................................**_

**Sinto muito pessoal. Eu sei que vocês esperaram muito pelo segundo e último capítulo, mas como alguns já sabem fiquei meses sem computador e quando recuperei tinha perdido meus arquivos de maio e o segundo capítulo desta fic que já estava prontinho só faltava revisar (coisa que a maioria de vocês sabe que eu odeio fazer...) e postar. Dessa vez não dei chance ao perigo, assim que acabei de escrever revisei e postei. Espero que apesar de tudo vocês tenham gostado!**

_**- Carla Luísa**_: Eu demorei, mas continuei! rsrs O James faz de tudo para conseguir ficar com a Lily, até mesmo bancar o escravo da Dorothy! Rsrs

_**- Jaque Weasley:**_Você sabe que eu adoro ver o seu galhudinho sofrer, mas a verdade é que ele sempre se dá bem no final, então não fique chateada comigo, ok!? Já disse que não tenho nenhum estado de negação por ele, meu amor pelo Sirius é pleno!! Nossa eu odeio livros de auto-ajuda, o maior desperdício de árvores do mundo e imprimir essas porcarias! Desculpe, mas me foquei apenas no casal maravilha e não dei muito enfoque nos amigos da Lily. Mas pelo menos apresentei duas amigas trouxas (que de trouxas não tem nada rsrsrs). Ah você adora uma novela mexicana que eu sei!!

_**- PseudO EscritorA:**_ Quase segui sua sugestão e postei o segundo capítulo para comemorar meu aniversário de 22 anos e dois meses rsrs. Desculpe a demora da continuação, mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! rsrs

_**- Maria Lua:**_ Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, espero que goste da continuação também!

_**- Marismylle:**_ Obrigada! E muito obrigada por ter comentado a fic!

_**- Deh:**_ Também achei MARA escrever rsrs

_**- Thaty:**_ Minha leitora de todas as horas, nunca esqueço de você! rsrs

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

_**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_


End file.
